April Showers
by Ink Rabbit
Summary: Go to sleep and meet your demon. (One-shot)


**April Showers**

The rain sprinkled down as Alex slowly walked through the empty streets, his dark eyes admiring the damp area. Where he was going, he didn't know. The street he walked down was so familiar, but different at the same time. Instead of houses, apartments, and a park that he was used to, there was nothing but trees, wooded areas, and old hospitals that seemed to be lonely here and there. He shoved his hands into his jean's pockets, the freezing rain drops stabbing at his skin. But soon, the cold faded away as the droplets turned warm and thick. He grimaced at this and looked at his bare arm. The once clear rain drops were now a very dark red, and the air held the scent of blood. This made him slightly sick as he wiped the blood away with his hands, though they were only replaced with more as the rain now poured down. He ran through the odd streets, heading for one of the old hospitals. He panted slightly as he was safely inside, looking up at the now dark red clouds.

"What the fuck?" he spoke quietly, now looking around. "Where the hell am I?"

"Rêve Baiseur! Where are you, buddy?" Alex turned around, looking for the owner of the seemingly familiar voice. He heard running footsteps that came from the upper level. Finding there was really nothing to fear, he walked over to the stairs and followed them up, looking around the new room in an attempt to find the person.

"Rêve Baiseur! Come out! This isn't funny anymore!" whined the voice. He quickly walked down the hall, looking in the empty rooms, until he noticed a girl dashing in and out of them. Due to bad eyesight, he could only make out black hair, a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He tried squinting, but it was no use. She was already at the end of the hall, and making her way for the other stairs that led to the third floor. Once more, Alex followed her voice as she called out for this 'Rêve Baiseur'. Who, or what, that was he didn't know. But something deep down told him he didn't want to.

After a few minutes of looking around for the girl, who seemed to have disappeared, Alex finally gave up. He checked in all the rooms on the third floor, and even did another quick check on the second floor in case she had slipped by him. With a sigh of defeat, he went back to the first floor, freezing when he saw the female huddled in a corner, her body trembling.

"Hey!" he called out, catching her attention. She looked up at him, giving a small smile. He walked over, finally being able to make out who she was as he got closer.

"Hey, Alex! Nice to see you!" she greeted, slowly standing up. He looked down at her, concern written all over his face. Even being about an arm lengths away, he could hear her pounding heart. It sounded as though at any second it would burst.

"Yeah, hey. Are you feeling alright?" he asked, watching as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Yeah...? Why?" she replied. He went to say something, but shook his head.

"Never mind. Anyways, what are you doing in here? I thought you'd be home!" he spoke. Once more, she smiled as she shook her head.

"Nope! Not today! I came out to find my doggy!" she replied, sounding a bit childish, though it made him smile.

"Really? Your dog? Need some help?" he asked. She only smiled more as she nodded, turning her heels and walking towards the other end of the room, seeing there was a hallway there.

"C'mon! I haven't checked in here yet!" she said, happily jogging into one of the rooms and towards a dusty door. "Truth be told, I wasn't brave enough to open this thing and see if he was in there."

"Well, let's see now!" Alex grabbed the cold metal handle, yanking it open with ease to his surprise. The two looked into the room, which seemed to be a basement.

"You sure you wanna go down here, Jennifer?" Alex asked, looking down at the girl with a slight smile as she cringed at the darkness. "I can always go alone."

"No! My dog is my problem!" she replied, slowly walking forward. "I just needed someone to help give me a push... I swear to God, if you push me down these stairs, I will kill you!"

"I won't do anything like that," he promised, raising his hands in defense. She gave him a small glare, before carefully descending down the steps. He followed close behind, reaching up and pulling a string that turned on the lights. They looked around, both admiring at how large the basement was.

"Yeah, he's probably in here," Jennifer spoke, mostly to herself. She skipped over the last step and jumped straight to the floor, landing with ease as she looked around on the left part. Alex went towards the right, looking in every space a dog could fit. He jolted slightly when he heard Jennifer scream in terror.

"What happened?" he asked, running over to her. She just stood there, looking up at him with a shy smile.

"I uh... I saw a spider," she confessed, making him frown.

"I thought you cut yourself or something," he sighed, though he chuckled. She shrugged, going back to looking around.

A few minutes later, the girl was giggling with joy. Alex followed the sound of barking and giggles, seeing that she was happily petting something behind an old box.

"Found him?" he asked, smiling at her. She nodded with a large smile, taking a step back and looking at the spot where she had been.

"Rêve Baiseur! Come on out and meet Alex!" she spoke. The boxes shifted and toppled over as the animal emerged from his hiding place, looking down at Alex. He just stared up at it, frozen in shock, surprise, and slight horror. It was much larger than him. The beast nearly reached the ceiling!

"Jennifer? Are you sure this is a dog?" he asked, now looking at the girl, who was still smiling.

"Yep! He's a good boy, too!" she giggled, skipping over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Thanks for helping me!"

Before Alex could reply, the creature had grabbed onto Jennifer's shirt with his mouth, pulled her away from Alex, and smacked him with his fluffy tail, knocking him into the stairs.

.-'XXX'-.

Alex woke up with a sharp gasp, the sound of his alarm clock going off, signaling it was time to wake up. He sat upright, shutting it off and thinking of the dream.

"What the hell?" Was all he could say as he got up to get ready for school.

He had gotten there just as the bell had rang. He sighed quietly, walking towards annex, his hands shoved in his hoodie's pockets as he glanced up at the gray clouds. He gave a slight smile. Gray was much better than red when it came to clouds. _Much _better. He put his head down, looking at the small crowd of people that was walking to and fro. He gave a smile at a girl who was walking towards main campus, a notebook in her arm.

"Morning, Alex!" she greeted with a smile, both giving each other a half hug. Alex smiled as he caught a glimpse of a little drawing on her paper.

"Morning. What's that you're drawing?" he asked, trying to look, thought she pulled back a bit.

"Nothing," she replied, putting her head down. He shook her shoulder a bit.

"C'mon~! Show me~!" he urged, keeping a smile. She sighed a bit, finally showing him the picture. Alex froze, the smile being wiped off his face. The drawing was of the creature he had dreamed about. And in the corner, written in cursive, was the name Rêve Baiseur.


End file.
